


71. public sex/outdoor sex (v2)

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [38]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Library Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Honoka tries to relax Maki in the library...among other things.





	71. public sex/outdoor sex (v2)

**Author's Note:**

> seems like this prompt is just a honoka kind of thing, yeah?

“That’s it, Maki-chan. I’ve read every comic book in the library.  _ All _ of them.”

 

Honoka had done her best to make herself sound insistent, but Maki’s pencil kept gliding across her paper, as if she had never been heard at all. The library was so silent that the only thing that could be heard was that irritating  _ scritch scratch, _ jotting down formulas that Honoka was probably supposed to have known long ago. However, they were still so foreign to her, while Maki wrote it like she wrote her own name.

 

_ Even though stuff like that is so boring, _ Honoka thought, sourly. Honoka should have grown used to Maki’s studious nature by then, because that wasn’t the first time she had spent long hours in the library with Maki. However, she still remained so childishly impatient. She loudly slammed her quickly-read comic book down on top of her finished stack, which earned her a quick glare from Maki. “Knock it off,” Maki whispered into her textbook.

 

“We’ve been here for hours. You said we would go out on a date! And we haven’t had sex in weeks!” 

 

Maki put her finger to her lips and shushed Honoka, looking around the library to make sure they hadn’t caught anybody’s attention. She lowly scolded, “We don’t always have to have sex! This  _ could _ be a date. I  _ would _ be enjoying your company right now, if you’d stay quiet.” 

 

“You’re not enjoying  _ my _ company, you’re enjoying the company of algebra,” Honoka grumbled. “On dates, you kiss and hold hands, not...do whatever you’re doing.”

 

Maki set her pencil down, and Honoka felt a rush of excitement. Were they finally leaving?! However, Maki just sighed and folded her arms, which told Honoka that they would be there for a while longer. “That’s the problem! You don’t even know what I’m doing! How did you pass last year, Honoka?!”

 

“I-I did the work! Or, enough, at least. I just forgot it,” Honoka admitted, embarrassed. If she ever managed to remember the content for a test, she would forget it right after. How could she be expected to remember the curriculum from the year before? “We’re getting off topic. Come on, let’s leave and get all cozied up under my blankets. Yukiho isn’t home today-”

 

“No. I have work to do.”

 

“Do it later, after we’re done! You can just do it in my room.”

 

“I can focus better in the library. Honoka, either shut up, or leave.” 

 

Tough decision. As much as Honoka hated being surrounded by walls and walls of books and stark silence, she really did want to be around Maki...even if Maki was staring down papers instead (and totally giving her blue balls). She accepted her defeat, folding her arms on the table’s surface and plopping her head onto them. She scanned the school’s library. It was quite expansive, but mainly unoccupied. It was mostly full right before midterms and finals, so it was empty during those parts in the year where activity slowed. A girl with earbuds in sat in a table a couple of rows away from them, reading. Another was on one of the computers playing video games. Finally, there was a third year student tending to the library’s front desk. 

 

Honoka groaned. Everybody else was cool enough to not be in the library, but there she was, trapped in it anyway. Maki really wasn’t fair. Fridays were the days where they would hang out together after school, but Maki was too engrossed in her schoolwork.

 

Trying to conjure up some entertainment for herself, Honoka toed at Maki’s leg. “Hey. Maki-chan.”

 

“What?!” Maki looked up, fire in her eyes and her grip on her pencil tightening.

 

_ Man, she’s scary. _ “Okay, this is the last time I’m gonna bother you, but, pick one: schoolwork or me?”

 

“Schoolwork.”

 

Ouch. No hesitation, either. “What?! Seriously?! That’s not funny, if you’re joking.”

 

“If I didn’t do my schoolwork and ended up failing, my parents would probably disown me. As much as I love you, I’d hardly be in the correct mental state for a relationship if I was homeless and parentless,” Maki explained.

 

Honoka’s face fell. “Do you really think they’d do that...?” Maki turned back to her textbook, and Honoka went hot with embarrassment. Here she was, plucking at Maki’s nerves, and Maki was working hard for a good reason. That didn’t stop the fact that she was bored and horny, though; what was she to do? Not only that, but there was no way Maki could keep working as tirelessly as she was and still be healthy. She needed a little break. 

 

Then, Honoka perked up with one of her famously good ideas. Maki was the stubborn type. Chances were, she needed a little bit of help relaxing. If Honoka had to be the one to give her that push, then so be it. Just like earlier, Honoka started to press her toe against Maki’s leg. However, that time, she had kicked off her shoe, and the movement was more of a caress than a poke. Honoka leaned in to Maki a little, looking at her paper. Maki was pressing her pencil down even harder. Maki smelled really nice...well, she always did, but Honoka couldn’t help noticing it then.

 

“It’s been a long day,” Honoka sighed, as if her soul were oh-so heavy.

 

“I doubt you’ve done much. Do you really have the right to be tired?”

 

Honoka stopped to think. Maki was far too smart to bargain with easily. “Probably not,” Honoka admitted. “But...I think you do. You work so hard, Maki-chan!”

 

Maki blushed, and Honoka wrapped her arm around Maki’s shoulder. Although she certainly didn’t show it much, Honoka knew Maki was rather weak to being praised. Still, Honoka didn’t do it often, just so that the moments when she did were so much more special. “W-well, that’s what I’m supposed to do, believe it or not...! Honoka, you’re getting too close.”

 

Honoka didn’t even bother glancing around the library to see if anybody was looking at them. Instead, she snuggled closer to Maki, frowning. “Yeah, that’s what you’re supposed to do, I guess, but...but, is it really okay for you to always be so focused on your studies? You’ve gotta do what makes you happy, too! And take some time for yourself!”

 

“Playing the piano and being in μ’s makes me happy,” Maki argued. She had set her pencil down by then, which Honoka considered a small success.

 

“Even though it’s fun, you’ve still gotta work for all of that! I’m talking about just  _ relaxing. _ Ever heard of it?”

 

“I...” Maki paused, and Honoka thought that perhaps she had backed Maki into a corner, but then Maki just picked her pencil up and started tapping the eraser against the tabletop anxiously. Honoka nudged her, and Maki finished, “I’m relaxed when I’m with you.”

 

_ Oh. _ Honoka hadn’t been expecting that answer. It was a good sign, though; to say something that honest, Maki must have been in a rather impeccable mood. That would definitely help Honoka going forward. “Are you relaxed right now, though?”

 

“Yes,” Maki replied, way too fast for her to be honest. “I’d be a lot  _ more _ relaxed if I could get my work done.”

 

“I’ll let you get back to work, I swear.” And Honoka planned on keeping that promise, considering how irritated Maki was starting to look. “But you should take a little bit of time off! I want you to just sit back for a second.”

 

Maki looked down at her papers, but Honoka could tell that she was contemplating more than studying. Honoka watched as Maki gnawed at her lip, then released it and knitted her brow. Finally, she set her pencil down again, and folded her arms. “Alright. I’ll take a break for a minute or two. You  _ do _ know that the longer I take a break for, the longer we’ll be here, right?”

 

Honoka grinned. Getting Maki to stop studying was the easy part. The hard part was getting her to agree to what was going to happen next. Honoka was nearly shaking with excitement. “Close your eyes, Maki-chan...get nice and relaxed.”

 

“I’m just taking a short break, there’s no need to go to sleep.”

 

“You’re not going to sleep! Just close your eyes and relax,” Honoka soothed. Her foot left Maki’s leg as Maki reluctantly closed her eyes. Honoka quietly slipped her shoe back on, then broke from her embrace with Maki. After one cautionary glance around the library, Honoka slid out of her chair and under the table. She had the perfect view of Maki’s legs, slender and pale.  _ Now to start the fun! _

 

Honoka placed her hands on the tops of Maki’s knees, ignoring Maki’s gasp. “Honoka, what are you doing down there?!” 

 

Honoka couldn’t see Maki’s face, but she could definitely tell there was a scowl on it. Honoka was stepping into dangerous territory, but that was alright. After all, it wasn’t like Maki could blow up at her in the middle of the library. It was the perfect trap. “I’m helping you relax, Maki-chan,” Honoka said, matter-of-factly. “You said being with me makes you relaxed, right? So, I’m going to help you a lot today.”

 

“Honoka! No! We’ll get caught!”

 

Dodging Maki’s swinging foot, Honoka replied, “Stop trying to kick me! We won’t get caught! You’ve just gotta be quiet.”

 

Maki whined, but she stilled her foot. Honoka could see Maki’s fists clenched in her lap. Gently, Honoka placed her hands on top of Maki’s, twining their fingers. “I-I can’t be quiet when you’re doing...that...it’s stupid for you to tell me to do that.”

 

Although she was saying that, Maki didn’t seem to be putting up any kind of protest, so Honoka released Maki’s hands and moved her hands to Maki’s thighs. No resistance came when Honoka parted Maki’s legs, even though Honoka heard Maki sigh from above her. 

 

Honoka was feeling quite hungry; she was ready for her snack. When she removed Maki’s panties, a thin, translucent string of Maki’s arousal lingered between the fabric and Maki’s pussy. Honoka wanted to mention how quickly Maki got worked up, but she had enough sense to know that Maki would scold her for doing so. Instead, Honoka simply set Maki’s panties on the floor beside her, leaning in so close that she could inhale Maki’s scent.

 

Surprisingly, Honoka felt Maki’s right leg lifting and landing on her left shoulder; the left leg tentatively followed. “Maki-chan,” Honoka said, gripping Maki’s smooth thighs. 

 

“Just get it over with...”

 

“That’s Maki-chan speak for ‘I want it’, right?”

 

“No! That’s me telling you to get it over with!”

 

There was a hint of desperation in Maki’s voice that only inspired Honoka more. Scooting closer on her knees (and getting a little rug burn from the carpet of the library), Honoka started to kiss the inside of Maki’s legs, even leaving a hickey or two. Maki was usually far too embarrassed to let Honoka leave bite marks on her, but they would be hidden, so Maki complied; or, maybe she was just too caught up in the excitement to deny Honoka.

 

After a couple more teasing nips and kisses, Honoka pushed Maki’s legs even farther apart and bowed her head. Her tonguework was always sloppy, but Maki enjoyed it like that, so Honoka started to messily lash her tongue over Maki’s pussy, closing her eyes when Maki’s fluids hit her tongue. Maki bit back all kinds of noises, scratching at Honoka’s scalp in the effort of silencing herself. Honoka was purposefully avoiding her clit, not to tease, but because pleasuring Maki so directly from the beginning would undoubtedly end in them getting caught.  _ Maki-chan is so much more honest when we’re doing things like this... _

 

And honest she was. Even though her voice was low, she was still chanting Honoka’s name and a variety of pleas, using her legs to pull Honoka closer. Honoka got more vigorous, the tip of her tongue dipping into Maki’s entrance more than once. After experiencing that for a few torturous moments, Maki whispered, “P-put it all of the way inside, Honoka...”

 

Honoka knew better than to deny Maki for too long. She wrapped her arms around Maki’s legs, pulling her closer roughly. Maki’s body jerked into Honoka on its own when Honoka’s tongue wriggled into her pussy; quite easily, since Maki’s juices were flowing gratuitously. Honoka felt honored to taste them in such high volume as they washed across her tongue. She swallowed every bit of Maki she could find, although some of Maki’s essence was dripping down her chin and onto the seat of the chair.

 

“You taste so good, Maki-chan,” Honoka pulled away to whisper, her voice still muffled by Maki’s thighs. Maki didn’t reply, except for a little noise of embarrassment. Her legs tightened again to reel Honoka in, and Honoka obeyed, reminding herself that she was trying to cater to Maki. The tension in Maki’s legs lessened, being replaced by jolts and twitches. It seemed like Honoka’s ragtag method of getting Maki to relax (however filthy her motives were) was working. 

 

That was quite a good result for Honoka, too; her hard-on was only getting stiffer, and getting Maki to lower her inhibitions a little was the next step to getting off. Honoka wanted to release her erection from its binds and stroke herself, but she knew it was only child’s play compared to the feel of Maki’s pussy. Maki had a habit of denying Honoka pleasure in the bedroom, so it was just natural for Honoka to tease herself for a little bit longer.

 

Not only that, but Maki was quite selfish, locking her thighs around Honoka’s head and tugging at her hair to bring her closer. No matter how fiercely Honoka pushed and pulled her tongue in and out of Maki’s passage, Maki still rasped “more”, tightening her grip. Honoka could hardly breathe between Maki’s legs, and she didn’t think she wanted to. Honoka definitely looked a mess by then, with Maki’s slick covering her rosy cheeks and her hair all out of place. That was the best part of sex, in Honoka’s opinion; that carelessness and  _ mess, _ all combined with so many different levels of ecstasy.

 

Maki’s efforts to stay quiet only got more pointless. Honoka decided to take more risks, even as Maki desperately tried to stop herself from crying out. As Honoka pulled her tongue out of Maki, Maki gave Honoka a little kick in the side. “Slow down...!”

 

“Huh? But you’re the one who told me to get it over with,” Honoka said, playing dumb. That was her favorite thing to do, knowing how much it pissed Maki off. Honoka licked a long, lazy stripe up to Maki’s clit, then wrapped her mouth around it. The stiff, protruding bud was quite sensitive, making Maki claw at Honoka’s scalp and jerk her hips hard. When Honoka’s teeth brushed against the surface of it, Maki squealed, certainly loud enough to draw attention.

 

Honoka prepared to pull back, giving Maki the break that she wanted, but Maki was shuddering in a way that Honoka knew signalled an orgasm. “Don’t stop.”

 

_ She changes her mind so quickly... _

 

Putting the fear of being caught out of her mind, Honoka held Maki tight, pulling her closer and letting her hips roll. Maki was whispering pleas under her breath, ones that Honoka could barely hear due to Maki’s thighs covering her ears. Still, they were so sweet that Honoka couldn’t help obeying them. She squeezed a hand between her head and Maki’s pussy, moaning a bit herself as Maki’s walls wrapped around her fingers. She combined her assault with rapid flicks across Maki’s clit. 

 

Maki stomped the floor, trying to stifle her noises but coming so close to failing. Maki was shaking, sighing, taking quick, shallow breaths; anything to stop herself from crying out so loudly in public. However, Honoka didn’t plan on slowing down, and the way Maki’s pussy was twitching against her said that she was going to climax soon. Honoka sought out Maki’s g-spot, knowing she had found it when Maki put her head down on the desk with a thud, groaning into her sleeve.

 

Honoka had to work fast; the other people in the library would get suspicious soon. She moved her fingers faster, unable to stop the soft slapping noises coming from her fingers every time they pressed inside of Maki. Maki was dripping wet; her protests earlier seemed inconsequential by then. Honoka wished she could’ve seen Maki’s face then, as she tensed and quivered. Honoka just settled for eating her out even more enthusiastically, only stopping when Maki finally relaxed into the chair.

 

Discreetly (or so she hoped), Honoka rose from the floor, sitting in the chair next to Maki again. Nobody seemed to be looking at them...maybe Maki wasn’t as loud as Honoka thought? Maki was trying to compose herself, sweeping the hair away from her sweaty forehead and catching her breath. Honoka wanted to kiss her, but that would be too brave; not to mention, Maki was picky about when she was okay with tasting herself.

 

“That...” Maki exhaled. Honoka subtly pressed Maki’s underwear into her bag, hoping Maki would forget they were missing. After all, she deserved a little treat for being such a dutiful girlfriend. Honoka waited for Maki’s answer with bated breath, then leaned in so close to Maki that Maki leaned away. “That was the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”

 

“It was nice, though, right?” Honoka never minded getting a little praise from Maki, even if it wasn’t in the purest context. 

 

Sadly, Maki didn’t deliver. Instead, she stared down at the textbook in front of her. For a moment, it looked like she would go back to studying, completely ignoring the tent in Honoka’s skirt. Then, she murmured, “We should go somewhere more private.”

 

“My house?”

 

“N-no!”

 

“...Your house?”

 

“Honoka, no. I still have to study after, so...” Maki bit her lip, then grabbed Honoka’s hand, yanking her out of her chair. Honoka cried out, but followed Maki. Maki dragged her to a secluded aisle of books, pressing Honoka against a shelf so hard that a book about physics fell off of it. The fire in Maki’s eyes seemed almost angry, but Honoka realized that it was more like hunger or lust.

 

Honoka couldn't squeeze another word in; Maki moved closer to Honoka and pressed their lips together, telling Honoka that Maki wasn't shy about her own taste that day. Thinking of how Maki felt, inside and out, Honoka got even more excited, matching Maki's energy and pulling her close. Maki reached her hand between them and took hold of Honoka's arousal. Even through the thick fabric of her skirt, Honoka reacted strongly to Maki. Despite her skilled pianists’ fingers, Maki was still clumsy when her hands were on Honoka. 

 

Still, Honoka craved more. “We're gonna do it, right?”

 

“Of course we are,” Maki said; there was only the smallest hint of annoyance in her voice, telling Honoka that their little oral adventure under the table hadn’t satisfied Maki completely. Maki’s insatiable appetite was definitely a plus, though, because Honoka knew Maki was just begging to be fucked. Honoka shoved back against Maki, pushing her across the aisle until they were hitting another bookshelf.

 

Honoka was a lot less intense, so thankfully, no more books were hitting the floor. “Face the shelf.”

 

Honoka was trying to seem sexy, dominant, but Maki’s own authoritarian demeanor ended up making her sound more pleading than anything. Still, Maki complied, with minimal complaining. Maki was already pantiless, but Honoka had to go through the trouble of pulling herself out of her underwear. Something about simply untucking her shaft rather than completely removing her underwear was much more interesting, like it was heightening the feeling of urgency and secrecy.

 

Maki wiggled her hips and tapped her foot a couple of times in the way that undoubtedly meant “hurry up and fuck me”, and Honoka wasn’t keen on denying her. She pressed herself against Maki, placing one hand on her shoulder for stability and holding her dick in the other hand. Thankfully, she was long enough that it was quite easy to slide into Maki from behind, both of them biting back moans as she did.

 

“You’re amazing,” Honoka gasped, wrapping both of her arms around Maki and pressing cheek against Maki’s. She had the dumbest horny grin on her face. “I love you, Maki-chan!”

 

“Go!” 

 

That was enough to be considered an “I love you too”, so Honoka complied, pulling her hips back just enough to slam back in. Maki was still slick with Honoka’s saliva, but her pussy was dripping wet on its own, waiting for the perfect fit formed with Honoka’s cock. Maki’s tight cunt put up a lot of resistance, tightening around Honoka’s shaft with every inch of movement. Even though she knew Maki hated hearing such things, Honoka cooed, “You’re so tight. Is this all for me?”

 

Honoka didn’t get the usual snappy response, but instead, Maki whimpered into her sleeve, folding her arms against the shelf to brace herself. Almost as if to reward Maki, Honoka started to thrust fast and quick. While Honoka herself preferred to take her time with long, deep strokes, Maki liked her fucks rushed and frantic. All-too eager to comply, Honoka took hold of Maki’s wrists and pressed them against a row of books, taking on the domineering trait that Maki found so arousing (although she’d never say so).

 

Maki seemed as if she wanted to say something, but it was as if Honoka was fucking the very breath out of her. Honoka didn’t mind, because she was far too focused on trying to keep herself silent; it was a task, but even as the warm sleeve of Maki’s body tightened and got even wetter, Honoka resigned herself to sharp puffs of breath and growling into the collar of Maki’s shirt. The small, almost animal-like noises that Maki made (whinnies, whimpers, mewls) were so attractive to Honoka, though, and she longed to hear more.

 

“Say my name, Maki-chan,” Honoka said, lowly. She had no qualms about begging, then. With both of them so desperate, they were almost on equal footing, no matter how hard Honoka tried to seem in charge. “Please, just say it for me, just once...”

 

“H-Honoka...” Maki said, as if testing it. Honoka felt a surge of warmth come over her that was undoubtedly love. It made her move faster, thrusting so hard that Maki’s pussy juices stained the carpet. “Honoka! Honoka, Honoka, Honoka...!”

 

_ She’s so gorgeous when she’s letting me do what I want, _ Honoka thought absently, pressing Maki to the shelf so hard that it seemed like her wrists were going to bruise. Honoka wanted to eat Maki out again, fondle her breasts, yank her hair, worship every inch of her body. How could a hunger like that ever be sated? Honoka kept moving, willing to take whatever she could get. Maki was giving it all to her, pushing her hips back in a mismatched rhythm. 

 

“You want more?” Maki nodded, and Honoka unpinned Maki so that she could reach down with one hand and seek out Maki’s clit. Honoka wasn’t the most dexterous person, but even the lightest little bump against Maki’s sweet spot was enough to make Maki react. Maki was torn between pushing herself backwards and moving forwards into Honoka’s fingers, gyrating and panting heavily. “How’s that?”

 

“So good, Honoka,” Maki praised, and Honoka nuzzled her cheek, pleased by Maki’s honesty. “Faster, please. Please! I can’t wait any longer!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Honoka replied. Even if Maki didn’t mean for it to slip out, she was quickly reverting back to her bossy ways...not that Honoka minded. It felt nice to be told what to do, especially if it was Maki telling her. Honoka loved indulging her girlfriend’s bratty side, especially when they were making love. Seeing Maki give into her desires was intoxicating, and only made Honoka’s dick throb harder against Maki’s walls. 

 

After that, they fell silent. Nothing could be heard but the wet sounds of their skin meeting, their pants, and books shaking on the shelves. Honoka was only somewhat aware of her surroundings. She was sure that if somebody were to walk by them right then, she wouldn’t stop. Maki needed it, and she needed it too. Her balls felt full, and the anticipation of filling Maki up with her seed was only fueling her.

 

Maki was usually adamant about her coming before Honoka, but Honoka supposed an exception was in order, considering the fine treatment she gave Maki earlier. So, with Maki’s pleasure selfishly pushed to the back of her mind, Honoka pressed closer to Maki, switching up the pace and doing it how she wanted; pulling out slow, pressing in quick, drawing out every thrust to milk out all of the pleasure she could. Maki protested with a groan, but there wasn’t much she could do. Every time Honoka pushed in, Maki was left breathless again, jerking against the wooden shelf.

 

“Almost there, Maki-chan...”

 

“What? I told you not to do it before me...”

 

“B-but you already came! Come on, be fair!”  _ She’s going to kill the mood at this rate... _

 

They went quiet again, which Honoka took as a sign to do what she wanted. Every dragged out second that she wasn’t fully sheathed inside of Maki was so excruciating, but pounding Maki as she went back in made it all sweeter. Maki liked being treated roughly in the quick, careless fashion, but Honoka found it much more fun to be brutal. Maki found it fun enough not to argue anymore, slumping against the bookshelf and taking deep gasps of air. Honoka wanted to speak, wanted to purr in her ear and ask if she liked it, wanted to beg her to say her name again, but she quickly found herself unable to speak, all of her excitement welling up inside of her.

 

Maki must have felt Honoka getting unstable and overly-excited, her thrusts getting more frantic and her normal pattern falling away. “Honoka...!”

 

“Maki-chan, you feel so good...! I promise I’ll finish you too, just...” Honoka leaned in as close as she could to Maki, nudging her collar out of the way so that she could bite at the pale skin of Maki’s neck. Honoka felt her vision tiding over, as if the only thing she could see was red, the tint of lust. Still, she figured the least she could do was try to bring Maki over the edge with her, her hand fumbling back to Maki’s clit and pressing down as hard as she could without causing Maki pain. 

 

A cry came from Maki, definitely loud enough to get them caught, but Honoka didn’t care, knowing that her methods were working. “Keep doing it like that,” Maki breathed.

 

It was a bit hard to keep her hips moving along with her fingers, but Honoka managed, even as she felt herself tightening up. “Ah, M-Maki-chan, here it comes!”

 

“Don’t! Stop!”

 

Honoka wouldn’t dream of stopping. She didn’t even care about feeling her own seed drip from their joined loins and onto the floor between them. All she wanted was to feel more of Maki, more, more, more. That hunger drove her to keep fucking Maki until both of their legs felt numb. Fortunately, Honoka didn’t give out until Maki was gnawing at her sleeve in pleasure and spasming, her second orgasm of the day hitting her hard. 

 

By the time Maki finally calmed down, Honoka was resting all of her weight on Maki’s back, her hand still between Maki’s legs but unmoving. “That was...great.”

 

“Just great?”

 

“Well, um...you could probably think of a fancier word,” Honoka suggested. 

 

Maki sighed. “Alright. Now I need to go to the bathroom and get some wet paper towels...”

 

“You can just clean up when you go home.” Honoka yawned and pulled away from Maki, a bit disappointed due to Maki being so warm and soft. The downside to having sex in public was not being able to curl up for a nap after...

 

And the scoff from Maki told her that she wouldn’t be napping for a while. “Did you not hear me? I still have to do my work. And I’m doing it here. You’re still free to leave.”

 

Honoka’s face grew red...and not from a post-orgasm blush. “What?! Aren’t you tired?”

 

“Life goes on,” Maki said. She adjusted her skirt, then fixed the books they had messed up while Honoka put her limp shaft away, a bit embarrassed now that the deed was done. Maki turned to her, her lips parted, and Honoka waited for her to speak. “But...I do feel a little more relaxed. So, thanks for that, I guess...”

 

Honoka had almost forgotten about that, truth be told. It had been her primary objective when she was eating Maki out, but she was quite the selfish lover, and when her own needs got involved, she completely forgot about Maki’s. “Heh...no prob-” Honoka cut herself off with another yawn, and Maki rolled her eyes.

 

“Just go home, alright? I’ll call you when I’m done, and we can talk on the phone,” Maki said, doing her signature hair twirl. It had different meanings in different contexts, but in that one, it was definitely “I really like talking to you but I won’t let you know that, so I’ll try and play it off”. That was Honoka’s favorite (next to “I’m super scared but I’ll also try and play that off”).

 

“Okay. I’ll be awake by then, but a nap is comin’ on,” Honoka said. The look on Maki’s face definitely said that she would be asking Honoka about her homework if Honoka didn’t get out of there quickly, so Honoka scuttled back to the table to get her bag and rush out of the door. Nobody seemed to be too suspicious, and she silently thanked the gods.

 

As she walked away from the school, feeling dizzy with happiness, her phone buzzed inside of her bag.  _ Maybe it’s Maki-chan, _ she thought. Then, another thought:  _ Maybe she doesn’t want to study after all! And we can go to my house and snuggle! _

 

That thought made Honoka unzip her bag instantly. However, before she could get to her phone, she saw a flash of fabric that made her go pale.

 

_ Oh, jeez...I forgot to give Maki-chan her panties back! _


End file.
